the fingers are rebuilt
by elderberrys
Summary: They've always been attuned to their own emotions. — Naruto, Gaara


notes: a very simple narugaa inspired by an anne sexton love poem, please enjoy!

* * *

then all this became history.  
your hand found mine.  
life rushed to my fingers like a blood clot.  
oh, my carpenter,  
 _ **the fingers are rebuilt.**_  
— _the touch_ , anne sexton.

* * *

.

.

.

The first time they touch is when Gaara feels Naruto's hands against his it's a simple gesture, one that is for saying farewell instead of saying hello—he can feel the rifts in his palms, the same rivers that match up to his own.

Naruto's hands are warm, calloused and soft all at once. It is foreign to him, but he knows that this is never a goodbye when he looks into Naruto's eyes; cerulean, the color of the ravenous ocean, the centre of the universe.

Naruto sees Gaara and his eyes are the color of seafoam, jade like stones that reflect his in clarity, and Naruto can count the many times he's seen Gaara smile on one hand and he feels his heart give a thunderous applause, an encore of sorts, for the opportunity to see it again.

"Thank you," is all that is said between them.

ღ

The second time they touch is after the war; when everything has finally been drawn to a conclusion, a finishing chapter. This time, Gaara tells him, and it's not exactly a confession, but it's close to one. He wants to have a drink with him when he becomes Hokage, when he will see him reign above the trees of Konohagakure which he knows Naruto will sometime soon.

His smile is tender as Naruto promises this to him. That they will get that other chance, to feel and to be reopened again. Gaara has nearly seen him die once, and it's an inexplicable sort of pain that aches in chest, it's familiar to that time when he was a child.

 _Love hurts sometimes_ , he realizes, when he gazes at Naruto, who is awake and blazing once again. _This love though, will overcome anything_ , he muses optimistically, as Naruto turns to him and beams, his large hand holding his own.

ღ

The third time they touch is when Naruto meets Gaara again after it all, and they have their promised drink. It has been two years, and he was announced his candidacy for the upcoming Hokage position.

That is the night of their first kiss.

They're fumbling around, and he's elated at seeing Gaara with a flush on his cheeks and a glazed over expression. The emotions are prominent when their lips finally meet, and the kiss is chaste, gone quickly just as it came, but that does not mean they are done.

Gaara kisses him again this time around, and Naruto laughs, a breathless one and he can feel Gaara smile against his lips and he's never felt such a heat, but he can recognize love. It's not the same love for Sakura or Sasuke or even for Hinata that he's had—but it's different and new, unique just as he and Gaara are.

It's all their own, it's special. Gaara gently grasps his hands, and Naruto tightens his around Gaara's as they let themselves feel the new love that makes their hearts sing. The blood rushes everywhere in their marrow, it doesn't clot, but it warms them. Gaara recognizes it the exact moment Naruto does. They've always been attuned to their own emotions.

ღ

The last time they touch is when Naruto and Gaara are both in bed at this time. It's been a very long awhile— _months_ —since they last saw each other. It's very rare for the Hokage and Kazekage to spend quality time alone, with no political agenda behind it, but this time it's just them—holding one another.

Naruto hums a familiar tune that Gaara identifies as a Suna hymn, and the way Naruto sings it makes him remember the vast desert, the home he has made with him. The family he found in Naruto, in cerulean eyes like the ocean and a smile that rivals the sun, putting it to shame. He can only imagine what Kankuro and Temari would say, teasing him for being such a sap, but when he's around Naruto it's different.

Naruto uses his index finger to trace his palms, and he feels goosebumps rise on his skin as Naruto presses his cheek on top of Gaara's head. The _I love yous_ tumble out from Naruto as Gaara can only let his lips quirk up gently, as he presses his lips to his temple.

"I have loved you and only you, Naruto. Thank you," he tells him, it's hushed and he can feel the wetness reach his face as Naruto smiles, that stunning ear splitting grin, the tears are heavy in his eyes, and he returns the love on Gaara's lips.

.

.

.

* * *

thank you for reading!


End file.
